Celui qui abuse
by Kiimi-chan
Summary: j'ai recommencer la fic! RoyEd je ne vous dit rien de plus...


Chapitre 4

Dans une chanbre d'hôtel dormait un bel adolescent blond aux yeux d'or. Il dormait dans un lit aux draps noirs et blancs se qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux couleur soleil. Edward Elrick avait un rendez-vous a 20h00 précise dans un restaurant de luxe avec pour hôte Roy Mustang. Il est a noté que Edward est en retard et heureusement une guêpe est venu bourdonné juste a côter de l'oreille du beau blond se qui le réveilla. Nous entendions un cris a travers tout le bâtiment, en effet Ed avait horreur des bestiols volente et plus particulièrment celles avec un maillot rayé noir et jaunes. Se rendant compte de l'heure ( 19h55 pour les curieux ) se dernier se leva ( un peu trop vite ) et eu le tournis. Juste après qu'il eu finit de tourné en rond il alla a la salle de bain et sa prépara en vitesse grand V . Et pendant se temps Roy patientait a sa table salivant a cause de l'odeur,il adorait la cuisine asiatique et était fou de rage en passant que le fullMetal avait plus de 15 minutes de retard. _Mais pourquoi l'avoir invité?!_ Au moment même ou il allait passer commande ,une serveuse ( très jolie ) lui demanda si il était vrai qu'il attendait un jeune homme blond et borgne, Roy répondit que oui, et au bout de quelque minutes lui apparut un Edward essouflé et rouge.

-dé...solé...pour...le..re..tard... réussit a haleter le blond

-se n'est pas grave tu a juste 20 minutes de retard...dit Roy avec un sourir qui déplaisait fortement a Ed

-Et si nous passions commande? Proposa Ed un peu énérvé pas l'air sarcastique de son supérieur.

-Oui tu a raison. Garçon! Nous voulons passer commande!

-Oui monsieur je vous écoute. Dit le serveur

-Pour moi sa sera un canard laqué avec du rit garnit si il vous plait.

C'est noter et vous monsieur? Demanda le serveur au plus jeune mais a peine avait-il regarder Edward qu'il eu un haut le coeur. En effet le serveur était très sensible et le fait qu'une personne aussi jeune soiye borne le choqua au plus au point. Edward remarqua la moue dégouter du serveur et baissa les yeux, deux goutelette perlaient au coin des yeux de l'adolescent mais se retint et répondit d'une vois légérement tramblotante:

-des... des crevette a la mongole avec du riz simple si il vous plait.

-Très bien monsieur. Vos commande seront servit dans 20 minites environ.

-Euhm... avec un café de paris ( _ntd: c'est du champagne_ ) aussi! Dit Roy

-c'est noté! Merci de patienter!!

Lorsque le serveur fut partit Edward essuya les deux larme salés qui coulaient sur ses joue d'un revers de manche , Roy remarqua bien que son subordonné était devenu sensible sur se sujet la. Alor pour détendre son invité il lui servit un peu de champagne dans sa coupe

-colonel je ne peu pas boir d'alcool je suis mineur

-ahahah c'est n'est que du champagne en plus je suis sur que sa va te plair!

Bon... si vous le dite pourquoi pas! Dit Ed en souriant se qui rassura l'homme au regard cendre. Après quelque gorgé de champagne et un conversation parlant de l'imigration clandestine le repas arriva.tout se passa bien le diné était délicieux . A la fin du repas , Roy paya l'addition et se leva mais vit, que Edward tenait ( très ) mal l'alcool car se dernier ne marchait même plus droit, donc l' « adulte » prit le blond sur son dos et parti. _Si je savais que je devai le porter je ne l'aurai jamais fait boire!_ Lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, il posa Ed sur le sofa noir et tenta de le réveiller, d'abord le secouant doucement puis violemment , ensuite des petit claques, il haussa la voix pour le réveillé mais en vain, puis il tenta quelque chose d'un peu plus... explicite. Roy se mit a calit fourchon sur son « ami » se pencha du côter droit de son visage et commença a mordiller le lobe d'Edward. Le Flam Alchemist l'entendit grogner _aah enfin!_ Mais rien d'autre. Commençant a s'impatienter Roy utilisa une manière radicale. Il posa ses lèvre contre celles du blond et introduisit sa langue pour ensuite l'explorer sous toute ses couture, mais une chose a la quelle il ne si attendait pas se produisit, oui en effet Edward répondit au baiser mais timidement. Le regard de l'adolescent croisa celui de Roy, mais trop timide le blond d'étourna les yeux. C'est a bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Roy regarda Edward et recommenca a l'embrasser, des caresse vinrent accompagner les deux amants...

°O°

alor? un peu trop vite a mon gout vous inquiété pas e vais y rémedié... en attendant... reviews? sivouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit se mets a genoux


End file.
